


This is not the End

by HeartsFate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As far as warnings go, F/M, Thoughts of death, a different scene during the fight between Cap and Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: He's never thought of himself as immortal but he's pretty damn close to it. Maybe it's finally his time to go.





	

He doesn’t have the strength anymore, it leaves him more and more with each passing moment. Steve and Tony continue to fight, the clash of metal against metal ringing loudly in his ears with every blow exchanged. His head still swims from the kick to the jaw. Maybe this is it, the end of him. 

Bucky laughs bitterly to himself, “the world will be better off without me.”

“This is not the end, my friend,” a voice breaks through the grunts and curses from the two men fighting. 

The shadow of a woman appears above him. God has finally sent the angel of Death down to claim him in the guise of a woman. Bucky gets some of his bearings, trying to focus on the woman leaning down to meet him. His vision clears, inspecting the angel who’s come to carry off his soul.

Long, silky black hair flows down her back in light waves. She’s dressed in practical armor, something he hasn’t seen since his time in grade school reading history books. A dual-bladed staff rests on the floor by her side, not concerning herself with the battle raging beside them. She’s beautiful, the definition of a true warrior goddess. The angel of Death is certainly not what he expected. 

She reaches out a hand, gently touching the side of his face with calloused finger-tips. 

“I’m ready,” it’s nothing more than a whisper, but she hears him, her brow knitting together in confusion.

“Ready? What exactly are you ready for?” 

“You can take me any time now. My time here’s done,” he draws a deep breath, repeating his earlier words, “the world will be better without me.” 

He looks away from the angel and back to the battle. Steve and Tony are still fighting. Steve’s just kicked Tony across the little area containing them and neither seem to have noticed the woman. Her hand moves again, lightly urging him to face her. Her dark eyes stare down at him. He doesn’t feel pity coming from her gaze just...pure sadness.

“I am not here to claim your life,” she offers him a sad smile. 

“You aren’t the angel of Death?”

She laughs and it warms him just a bit, “Heavens no,” her head tilts and a playful smirk appears on her lips (it suits her much more than the sad ridden smile it replaced), “I have been called many things in my lifetime but an angel is not one of them, however, I have been known to many as a warrior of Death.”

“Why can’t they see you?” 

She scoffs, her hand brushing away some loose strands covering his face, “those fools are far too self-absorbed with each other to have noticed my presence and had Thor not made me promise to not interfere, their battle would be long over.” 

A crash sounds behind them, an armored blond-haired man stands behind the woman with what looks like a decorative hammer in hand; Thor, a god he’d heard about but never believed in until Steve’s stories. 

“Speak of the devil.”

“Sif, take him,” he booms, rushing forward and leaving her no time to argue, “I shall handle Rogers and Stark.” 

Sif, given what he’s read on Norse mythology he should have known who she was, rolls her eyes, “as you wish.” 

“Come,” she takes his hand and with little effort hoists him up. She seems to have no trouble handling his weight. “You have friends who care for your safety. It is only fair I return you in as little pieces as possible.” 

He snorts at her remark. Her comment is bold and while a stranger making light of his current predicament should have sent him into a fury, he let it go. This time. He was still far too tired to put up much of a fight.

Steve and Tony have stopped throwing punches now that Thor was between them. Tony whines and demands for Thor to step aside. Steve angrily questions where Sif was taking him. Their voices growing farther and farther away.

“Do not worry. It will not be much longer before Thor has knocked some proper sense into your friends,” her voice is soft as she leads him away.

“Will he use his hammer?”

Sif laughs, “if he must. Mjolnir is not one to be taken lightly.” 

He grunts in response, his eyes growing heavy. Sif brings them to a stop, the warrior turning his face to hers with gentle fingers. “Rest.” he’s more than a little surprised when he finds himself being carried bridal-style by the warrior goddess. 

“I’m not a kid,” he grunts.

She graces him with a genuine smile, not one of sadness or pity. “No, you most certainly are not a child. You do need rest. You will be safe with me, do not worry.”

Bucky wants to fight. He want to push away from her and get back on his feet, but he’s off balance now without his metal arm and his strength is no match for her. 

“You can argue later. Sleep.” When she begins to hum, he half expects her to rock him back and forth. He’s grateful when she doesn’t. The tune is beautiful and is something he’s never heard before. It’s not long after she’s resumed walking that he allows the tiredness to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've played with various ways of doing a scene like this. A what if moment for my OTP. It makes for interesting meeting and possibly even more interesting friendships.


End file.
